


Pamper and Care

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Beating the Norms [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Lance, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Omega!Shiro, Pampering, Please Read Author Notes, Scent Marking, Shy!Shiro, bottom!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Shiro has been overworking himself as Leader of Voltron and being the Leader of the Pack.Lance decides, as Shiro's mate, to have a nice few days off so that Shiro along with the whole team can recharge.And Lance has some plans for his mate.





	Pamper and Care

**Author's Note:**

> In order to really figure out some of my more difficult areas of writing. I'm dabbling into bottom Shiro and some other ships I don't normally do. I hope this will help me expand in my writing. And being able to really write more things in the future. Also, I've been going through a lot of stress that threatens art blocks. So I'm writing lots of things in order to prevent this. 
> 
> The writing has been helping a lot in calming me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for wanting to read this! Anyway onto more matters. 
> 
> Please Read! <\------ PLEASE READ
> 
> This story contains knotting, a/b/o dynamics, nipple play, lingerie and more. If you do not like this, THEN DO NOT READ IT. If you continue to read, that is on you. 
> 
> All characters are being written above 18+. In fact, this is a setting where the paladins have been in space for a few years. Again if you don't like, then don't read it. 
> 
> Also, in this, Alphas can will there knots to pop out or not. So basically Alphas can have sex without knotting someone. They usually knot when their mates are in heat or if they want to place a claim again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Keith, can I talk too you?" 

"Yeah, what's up?" 

"It's about Shiro." Lance explained, getting a knowing look from the Beta. The second in command of Voltron and the pack has noticed that their leader had been doing the thing again. Where he pushed too many responsibilities on his plate and driving himself into an exhaustive state that actually threatened in multiple areas of his health. It worried Lance to the point of getting sick and Keith soon finds himself with two sick pack members instead of one. 

"Well, I was wondering if we could take a few days off? The Galra Empire has been pretty lax lately and we already know that Lotor will take a bit too heal from the last battle." Lance explained, a hopeful expression on his face as he looked at Keith. It made Keith almost want to groan aloud as Lance's watery kicked kitten look was legendary and not even Blade of Marmora were immune from the Paladin's stare. A deadly weapon that wasn't used often unless Lance really wanted something. 

Thankfully, it was always for something good. 

"I'll talk with Allura and Kolivan. We need to repair the ships and replenish our supplies besides this will be good for the pack. We've all been working a little too hard." Keith admitted, allowing his own exhaustion too show. 

Lance let out a soft whine and waited for the signal that Keith gave before he came in close. The two cuddling for a few soft moments with hugs and face rubbing. The two never daring to rub each other's necks together as not to step on their mates claim on them. While Shiro and Hunk were two omegas that were never one to conform to the 'old ways'. Instincts do kick in at times and fights could happen at such a frail time in the pack. The two could remember when Hunk actually physically attacked Shiro causing the other to retaliate. Lance shivered as he was barely able to pin the other down and was soon dragged away by the possessive omega who growled at Hunk with pure rage. 

"Thanks mullet." Lance mumbled, making Keith chuckle a bit before he left. 

"It's for the benefit for everyone." Keith explained, as he made his way towards where Allura and Kolivan would be at. 

Lance snorted, knowing full well that Keith has also been planning something for Hunk. He'd been seeing the Beta rushing around carefully and even saw him shoving something large in his room. While Lance was curious he was never one to snoop, unlike Hunk, and even told him ways to keep his things secret from the nosy omega. It was a great bonding moment that Lance was able to remember, something that always seemed to sour Keith's mood just a bit. 

"Lance? What are you doing here?" 

"Huh? Wha? Oh, didn't realize where I was walking again." Lance mumbled, watching as Shiro gave him a frantic and worried look. The tall omega nuzzling his neck and rubbing his scent on Lance in order to relax his mate. Lance sighed as he nuzzled back on Shiro's mark and gave out a few little licks making the omega shiver from the attention. Sadly, they were in the open and Lance couldn't do anymore as Shiro never liked going too far in public spaces. Lance respected that and always stopped himself as he gently cradled the other into his arms. 

"I love you." Lance whispered, making Shiro whine back. 

"I love you too." was the reply. The two soon walked off towards the training room where the others would be waiting. Lance could only grin in satisfaction when he saw Keith standing with both Kolivan and Allura. The two looking just as exhausted as everyone else before they announced a small reprieve would be happening. It would be for only a week and during that time Allura wanted everyone to relax as they did repairs and replenished supplies. Everyone cheered, including Shiro, and soon spoke about what they were going too do on their break. 

Lance couldn't help the secret high five he did with Keith. 

The plan was a go. 

* * *

 

"Lance... where did you find the time to do this?" 

"With ambition I can do anything... and if it's for you I'll make it happen." 

"While that is romantic and adorable... how did you get this done in such a short time?" 

"You're under estimating my love for you." Lance teased, blowing into the crystal in his hands. The small shared immediately glowed into a bright light and with a small smile Lance let it go as it floated in the air with the rest of the crystals. Engulfing the dark room in a soft glow of both blues and purples that seemed to dance in a perfect harmony with one another. It matched well with the decorated room that Lance took great care in preparing. 

While Shiro was getting the last things done in order to start their vacation Lance was prepping their room for Shiro's ultimate relaxation. He gotten extra comforters, pillows and even silks for the omega to build into his nest. He made sure to have plenty of food and water stored in their little fridge so they wouldn't have to go too far. He scrubbed the entire place clean and made sure to break out all of his special products. He started hanged up many see through fabrics on the ceiling making the crystals almost look like stars in them. Lance even added many flowers and plants to really spruce up the romantic feel. Of course making sure by Coran and Kolivan that the plants were safe to place in the room. 

When Shiro had come in after being away for only two hours he was stunned. He stared at everything in awe while Lance was setting down a few boxes on their little kotetsu table. Something that Lance and Hunk had built for Shiro as he confessed on the few things that he missed about Earth. 'This is going to be perfect.' Lance thought, grinning when he instantly saw Shiro head straight for the extra materials for the nest. Already weaving it inside the large piles of sheets and clothes until he was satisfied. 

"Lance, this is amazing." The omega whispered, looking so overwhelmed with the beauty of their room. 

"Well, that's because you're amazing." Lance explained, watching as Shiro turned a bright red. Burying his face into his hands in order to hide the growing red of his cheeks and letting out another soft whine. It was so adorable that Lance had to hold himself from pouncing on t he other. 

"Wait! There is more!" Lance explained, presenting the two boxes on the table. Shiro peaked from his fingers as he made his way closer to the table and looked at the beautifully wrapped boxes. He looked for Lance for an explanation, but Lance encouraged the other to open the boxes with little encouraging motions of his hands. Shiro huffed a bit at his Alpha before he sat down in order to unwrap the ribbons off the boxes with careful ease. When he opened the box the blush he had cranked up to one hundred percent and he gaped at the beautiful lingerie sitting in the box. 

"Remember that conversation we had? Well... I went to the space mall and got materials to make you a few sets." Lance explained, feeling a bit proud at how beautiful many of the bras, panties, stockings and even baby doll gowns came out. He was glad that his sewing skills seemed to be desperately needed after the others got sicks of wearing the same thing day in and day out. 

Shiro had no words as he gently picked up a bra and looking at the careful lacy stitching that looked like a pro had done it. It was elegant with many frills lining the edges and a few purple jewels carefully sewed in on certain parts to make the garment sparkle. The frills were white while the main part was black and the sparkling jewels were silver. Clearly it was made with him in mind and Shiro felt the bubbling of joy brewing in his stomach and yet insecurities rose in the omega. 

Lance could see it a mile away and wrapped his arms form behind Shiro. Nuzzling his mark on the beautiful fair skin that Lance loved so dearly and even loved more too mark up. He crooned at Shiro and moved his hands in order to relax the other enough where he was leaning into his touches. Making sure to keep Shiro close he carefully brought the bra towards Shiro's chest and pressed his lips into the others ears. Making sure to give a few teasing licks before finally whispering to his gorgeous mate. 

"You're going to look so beautiful for me in this. I'm going to make slow and sweet love to ensure you know just how much I love you." Lance explained, making Shiro slowly present his neck to Lance who took the offer and bite down harshly into it. Not enough to bleed, for there was no need, but enough to leave a bruise there for the next couple of days. Carefully Shiro took the bra along with the matching panties and stockings before nervously making his way too the bathroom. 

"I'll... be right... I'll be back." Shiro managed to stutter out before shutting the metal door. 

Knowing that Shiro would be awhile Lance quickly stripped himself of his own clothes before throwing them in the hamper. He checked himself over the mirror for a few seconds before carefully setting out some snacks and other materials he would need for the other. His body hummed in excitement to pleasure Shiro and make sure his mate was able to fully relax in his love. It was a risk presenting the lingerie to the other as he knew that Shiro didn't think he was able or even deserve to indulge in a few feminine things.

This was only caused by people constantly stating how strange the omega was. Lance made sure that when they got back to earth that he would punch every single person who said that to his mate. Not knowing that Shiro was planning the same thing when they told Lance that he wasn't an Alpha.

"Perfect." Lance whispered, giddy about the set up before crawling into Shiro's nest. He didn't have to wait long as Shiro opened the door and slowly inched his way out. 

Lance gasped as he saw the most entrancing thing he's ever seen before and couldn't help the whine of want spilling out of his mouth. The lingerie was beautiful on the omega and complemented everything from his skin, to his hair and even his metal arm. The stockings were black with white frills and a white garter that clipped nicely around his hips. Showing off Shiro's lovely large legs and thick hips that made his hands twitch in order to squeeze. His panties were of similar design being mainly black with white frills already showing off the cute hard cock that peaked from the top. It showed that amazing bubble butt that Lance loved to tease and slap making the omega cry out in ecstasy. But, Lance had to admit the bra was the master piece for it hugged against Shiro's large chest nicely and made Shiro almost seem like he was a royal. 

It was so adorable too that Shiro was trying to cover himself with his hands as he looked at Lance with an almost permanent blush on his face. 

"P-p-please don't laugh..." Shiro whimpered, making Lance quickly shake his head. 

"Why would I laugh when the most beautiful being is right in front of me?" Lance asked, his voice sincere and Shiro couldn't help the small little choked whimper as he clung himself onto his Alpha. Lance didn't even need to be told as he carefully cradled the other and gave him soft little kisses all over his face. His hands roaming in order to map out every inch of Shiro's body and giving his ass a squeeze when he felt the large mounds. Shiro shivered, but did nothing else as he started licking Lance's collar bone to encourage the other more. 

Lance obliged and licked over Shiro's bottom lip before deepening their kiss. Hands teasing along the crack of Shiro's ass and giving a playful swipe against the others hole. Even though Shiro was not anywhere close to  his heat Lance could still feel a small amount of slick on his finger from the small massage around his rim. Shiro moaned in the kiss before finally breaking it off in order to snuffle against his neck and bite down. Making Lance jolt from both the pain and pleasure that seemed to get sent straight to his dick. For his cock twitched and already pre-cum was dribbling out from the top. 

'Already?' Lance thought, with a blush as  he moved one of his hands down to slip into Shiro's panties. Grabbing hold of the omega's shaft and giving it a few teasing pumps watching in fascination as Shiro cried out and arched into his hand. Giving a few shallow thrusts into Lance's hand and Lance cooed at Shiro who gave small whine back. 

"Tell me what you want Shiro..." Lance whispered, watching Shiro close his eyes a bit before biting his lip. He took one of Lance's hands and place it onto his bicep allowing the other to feel the soft material and the hard nipple that hid under it. Lance watched as Shiro stumbled with his words as he thrusts into his hand and looked to almost go into tears making Lance act. Since Shiro crying was a usual big fat 'NO' when it came to him. There were only a few moments that Lance would allow Shiro to cry, this wasn't one of them. 

Lance knew what Shiro wanted and quickly lifted the bra in order to massage at Shiro's breast. Being careful as he gently pressed his fingers in while tweaking his nipple every so often. Watching as Shiro quivered above him as he continued to grind into his hand. But, Lance knew that Shiro wanted more and took his hand away from Shiro's cock. Licking away the cum that was dripped onto  his fingers before using both hands to gripe at Shiro's chest. Lance started his massage and watched as Shiro looked bliss and relieved at all the ministrations. 

He knew full well that at times Shiro's chest really hurt. 

Especially after training sessions. 

"Lance... please... lick them..." Shiro moaned, pushing his chest into Lance's face making the Alpha yelp from below. Lance let out a playful growl at Shiro before pulling the bra a bit in order to expose his right nipple and with a small chaste kiss did he take the flesh into his mouth. Moaning in pleasure around the tiny flesh and using his other hand to pinch along with pull the other one. Shiro moaned as he pressed closer against Lance and used his position to rub his clothed cock against the Lance's own. 

"Aaaahhhhhh, Shiro... I'll cum if you do that...." Lance spoke, pulling off the slobbered nub in order to attack the other one. Making Shiro let out a beautiful gasp before  he harshly grounded into Lance's cock forcing the harsh orgasm from Lance whom screamed out in pleasure. The Alpha blushed at his early orgasm and was almost too embarrassed to say anything as Shiro carefully lifted up to see his soaked panties. 

This is one of the things that Lance really disliked about himself. It honestly didn't take much to get an orgasm out of him and Lance was always guilty since a few times Shiro had to wait to get pleasure cause Lance couldn't hold it in. Before Lance could apologize to Shiro the omega hummed in delight as ground over again on Lance's sensitive cock.

"You're adorable." Shiro cooed, making Lance pout as he gently kissed up the arm of Shiro. 

"You're more adorable." Lance grumbled, making Shiro laugh as he laid on his back. With a bashful look Shiro was able to remove his panties in such a way that it left Lance gaping as he watched his mate spread not only his legs, but his cheeks as well. 

"Make love to me." Shiro spoke, his voice low and his face almost glowing red. Even though Shiro said that with confidence his face showed a much shyer touch and his eyes kept on shutting closed while his legs shook. In fact his whole body was shivering in anticipation and Lance felt himself go on auto pilot. Quickly grabbing the lube on the table and dribbling the liquid onto Shiro's expose hole making sure to massage Shiro's inner thigh to relief some of the ache. 

"Relax Shiro, let me do all the work." Lance whispered, giving the omega his well deserves kisses before he slicked up his fingers. Shiro thought for only a second before relaxing allowing Lance to do as he said and bringing his hands to rest on his wide chest. The Alpha gave a small smile to the omega before he gently inserted a finger inside. Making sure to be patient and inch bit by bit as to not cause the other any pain. Shiro wiggled at the intrusion and clenched down when he felt Lance's fingers curl inside him. Lance cooed at Shiro once again and started licking the others cock in order for Shiro too relax once again. From how his fingers was no longer held hostage, Lance could deduce that Shiro was finally relaxing. 

"You're such a good omega Shiro." Lance moaned, licking up and down at Shiro's dick and tugging at the side of the hole in order to stretch it. Shiro clutched his hands to his chest as he moaned and withered under the ministrations of his mate. Feeling those long skillful fingers wiggle inside him while the others smoother and rub against his inner thighs. How Lance's hot tongue felt so nice on his shaft and seeing the look of pure love almost made him go into a frenzy. 

"You're so handsome, beautiful and just.... quiznak, shiro you're like the most amazing person..." Lance spoke, slipping in a second finger and going into slow thrusts as he felt the others legs twitch and almost try to close around his head. At one point Shiro whined and started bucking into Lance's fingers signaling Lance to push in a third and before curling all of his fingers. Harshly pressing down at the sweet bundle of nerves that made Shiro arch from the bed and sing so magnificently in the Alpha's ears. 

"Oh sweet ice cream, I'm so hard Shiro." Lance whispered, seeing his cock twitch in excitement and knowing that the omega was finally ready for him. 

"I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you." Shiro chanted, over and over as Lance placed a little more lube onto Shiro's opening and his own cock before throwing the bottle away. 

"I know you do Shiro, I know you do. Let me take care of you." Lance promised, taking another item off the dresser thing that was beside their bed. Shiro raised a brow as Lance took the black ribbon and carefully wrapped it around the base of his cock. Lance blushed at Shiro's raised brow before mumbling out only one thing that made Shiro's heart beat five hundred times a minute. 

"This is all about you. I want to make you feel good first." Lance informed, a look of determination on his face before he positioned the head at Shiro's entrance. Growling a bit at feeling the puckered hole almost give kisses to his aching cock before sliding the head inside. Hearing as Shiro gave out a small omega call towards Lance that urged him to go just a little bit faster for his mate. 

Once Lance knew that Shiro was used too the feeling of being full he did he start thrusting. Catering his hips in order to give a strong push at the end and hitting the bundle of nerves that were lighting Shiro's skin on fire. Lance panted as he watched Shiro wiggle under him and moan as he started meeting Lance's thrusts with his own. The Alpha could already feel an agonizing build up of pleasure threatening to explode and yet he powered through as he watched Shiro take everything he could give. 

"I love you so much. Gosh, you're the best mate. You're so strong. You lead us so well.... gosh, Shiro you're so perfect." Lance spoke, his voice getting a little emotional as he started picking up the pace. Grabbing Shiro's thick legs and pushing them forward a bit in order to get a better angle. This allowed him to just go a little deeper and to see Shiro cry out in ecstasy as the warmth clenched down on the intruding cock. Wanting to feel more of dick rubbing against his walls and turning the omega's inside into melted jelly.

"La-.. La-.. so close.. so close..." Shiro spoke, his voice wavering as he shot out his arms to grab hold of his Alpha. Lance grunted, but continued on and started putting more power into his thrusts until all you could hear was the slapping of skin and Shiro's pleasured shouts. Lance let out a small growl once again before latching onto Shiro's neck and biting hard. Keeping his hold and allowing Shiro to scream as he blew  his load all over his stomach. Not only did his cock spurt, but Lance could feel the walls of the omega spasm and the juices squirting around his cock in order to escape the build up.

"Oh quiznak... oh quiznak...." Lance wheezed, using all of his strength too pull out from Shiro. Watching as more of Shiro's slick gushed out and seep into the sheets of the nest. Which, was no problem as Lance had thought ahead and already there were replacement in the closet that he had secretly store just for his occasion. 'For now though, Shiro needs pampering.' Lance mused, seeing the bliss and fucked out expression the omega had as he laid on the bed panting. 

Carefully, Lance wiggled his way out of the nest in order to grab a small bowl and towel. Hearing Shiro's scared cry Lance quickly assured the leader that he would be back soon and nuzzled his cheek before heading for the bathroom. The bowl being filled quickly with warm water and the towels already taken out for use. Lance made his way back in record time and started cleaning Shiro off with careful swipes. Focusing to get the cum off his skin and taking away as much of the slick as he could. 

"Alpha..." Shiro whispered, awed at the care Lance was putting in. Well, it really should be surprising for the Alpha always did this for him, but Shiro was still amazed he was able too get such a mate. 

"Drink some liquids Shiro and eat a bit! After this, you're getting a nice massage form yours truly." Lance explained, handing Shiro a liquid packet and making sure he drank at least half before he continued his cleaning. 

"Lance... what about." Shiro started, pointing at his wrapped up cock. But, it already seemed that the dick was softening and Lance snorted as he untied the ribbon. 

"This is about you not me." Lance explained, before giving Shiro a little wink. 

"In fact this whole week is going to be about you! So you better prepare yourself in being pampered! I will do anything of me!" Lance explained, nodding to himself when he cleaned Shiro as much as he could before taking out the wet sheet from under them. Allowing the Omega to cuddle into the warm and dry sheets that were below. Shiro smiled as Lance started motioning a few rations bars towards his direction and leaned forward in order to give his mate a loving kiss. 

"Anything?" Shiro purred, as an idea suddenly popped into his head. 

"Well yeah, but AFTER your massage! And maybe after dinner cause I have this whole thing planned out... and maybe after the bath too. But, we got like a week so we have time for whatever you want." Lance explained, not realizing the deep tone that Shiro was speaking with. But, hearing all of Lance's plans did the omega conceded into being relax the whole day today. He didn't want to ruin Lance's plans, especially with how day one seemed to be packed. 

'Still...' Shiro thought, feeling a little warm at the prospect of the next few days. 

"There is something I want to do... but we can talk about it later." Shiro explained, making Lance tilt his head in confusion before nodding. 

"Alright then, you ready for my magical fingers to work those knots out?" Lance asked, making Shiro laugh as he was helped to stripe down and lay on the bed comfortably. 

"Oh fuck yes." 

"Language Shiro." 

"Oh quiznak yes." 

"... quiznak I love you." Lance moaned, burying his face into Shiro's back all the while the larger omega laughed from under him. 

"I know." 


End file.
